Revenge
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: vote for pairings! Just take a look, its good!
1. Pay Back Is Sweet

Hey! This story is about the gang 'Misfits' which belongs to Tama, Serpent, Slayer, Crimson and Thorns. You'll figure out who they really are, dont worry!

Anyways, enjoy and **review!**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Pay Back Is Sweet

"Tama!" Gasping, the cloaked figure took a swift kick to the head, flying back from the impact. Yet, twisting in the air, the figure was able to land on its hands and feet, back hunched up like a cats.

"Slayer! Serpent, hurry up!" The figure yelled out, its voice booming over the loud music from the club.  
"On it!" Another cloaked figure ran past 'Tama', towards the cowering man behind the body guard that was busy with 'Tama'.

"Cough it up old man!" 'Slayer' sneered, holding out a glove covered hand.

"..n..no!" The round bold man stuttered out, shaking in his obivous fear of the figure before him. Unknown to him, the figure narrowed its eyes.

"You heard Slayer, boldy!" Another voice chirped, positioned behind him, a long sword held in hand.

"Serpent, toke you long enough" 'Slayer' said, never taking its eyes away from its prey.

"Pl..please. do..dont do.. this.." The fat man had tears mixing with his sweat, as he weeped before 'Slayer's' feet.

"Cough it up or we kill and take! Be thankful were willing to let you live!" A new voice said, and the mans bold head turned to his left, to find yet another cloaked figure.

"We can handle this!" Hissed out 'Serpent', sword never ceasing to point at the man.

"I can see that, really." Sarcastically, the figure crossed its arms over its chest.

"Shut up! Stop arguing, Tama wants this one to hurry up!" 'Slayer' hissed out, and then roughly pulled the man up by the collar of his shirt. Startled, the man let out a cry and looked around with fearful eyes, noticing all his bodyguards lay on the ground, unmoving.  
"Time to die, you fat sonovabitch!"

"NO! PLEA-" A sword pierced through his stomach, the tip of the blood coated blade poking out from his front, ripping through his shirt.

"ugh!" Falling limp in its grasp, 'Slayer' let the man drop to the ground. Sneering in disgust before reaching down into his pockets.

"Is it there?" 'Serpent' and the unknown cloaked figure turned to 'Tama'.

"..no.. its a Will.." 'Slayer' held out paper to 'Tama', who skimmed over the words.

"So, the great one left everything to his engrate son?" Chuckling, 'Tama' crumpled up the paper and threw it to 'Serpent', who's bloody sword ripped through it.

"come on, Thorns is waiting" Nodding, they followed 'Tama' out of the club. Leaving five body guards and a fat man in one of the private rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"INUYASHA!" Laughing, a silver haired youth ran away from his raggnig brother's room. Giddy with happiness that his plan had worked so well.  
"GET BACK HERE!" Only laughing louder, Inuyasha darted into his room and locked the door, quickly jumping onto his computer and taking the camera from his hand and pulging it into the hard drive.  
"OPEN THIS DOOR DAMNIT!" Sesshomaru's threats fell on dead ears as Inuyasha laughed wickidly, downloading the picture he had taken no less than 40 seconds ago. The pictures of Sesshomaru asleep with a pink stuffed bunny and with light pink eye shadow on and bright red lipstick came up on Inuyasha's computer. His finger hoavoring over the 'send' button.

BANG CRASH

"YOUR DEAD!" Screaming in fright, Inuyasha wasn't able to push the button before being tackled from his chair and on top his hardwood floor. His brother's angry make up smeared face glaring at him with hate.

"It was a dare!" Inuyasha blurted out, hopeful that it would change his brother mind on killing him.

"You should know me better, Inuyasha." Taunted Sesshomaru, lifting his younger half brother up by the collar of his polo shirt.

"MYOGA!" Inuyasha shouted, now hoping that his caretaker would take care of him.

"He's gone out for the night, remember? He's taking fathers Will to the bank" Grinning evilly at Inuyasha, he was about to punish him, when a knock was heard. Glaring at his brother, Sesshomaru let him drop.

"I'll get you later" He promised, before turning around and walking out of his room and downstairs. Inuyasha sighed, but curiously followed after his brother. They hadn't had a visitor ever since their father died ten months ago.

Sesshomaru opened the door and looked at the police man before him, a grim expression on his face.  
"Mrs Tashio?" he questioned, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Is Mr Inuyasha in?" Sesshomaru pulled back so the police man saw his half brother.  
"Ya?" Inuyasha asked, roughly.

"A Mr. Flea was found in a club six hours ago, on the brink of death. He's in the hospital now" Both brothers exchanged shocked expressions.  
"Myoga jiji?" Inuyasha questioned, and the police man nodded.  
"Why was someone after Mr Flea? And who was it?" Sesshomaru questioned, coming out of his shock faster then Inuyasha.

"No one's sure.. the camera's had been short circited and no one saw anything"

"What about his body guards?"  
"Dead" Quietly, Inuyasha turned around and walked to his room. All happiness stripped from him, from the news the police man brought.

'I_s another person leaving me?_'' he thought sadly, falling onto his bed, curling up into a ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru growled as he gathered up all the detectives he could find.

'W_ho ever did this is going to pay!_ ' he thought, glaring angrily at nothing in particullary. Just as he thought this, 'Tama' sneezed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A-CHOO!" Sniffling, 'Tama' looked back at the snickering 'Serpent'.

"Someone's thinking about you!" 'Serpent' pointed out in a chirping voice.

"Whatever." The four figures quietly walked along the shadowed streets. To other people watching, they disappearing in an alleyway, but they really opened a trap door in the concrete floor and jumped inside it, shutting and locking it behind them.

Inside, it led you down a hallway made of grey stone, jagged in some areas, with spiders crawling over the walls. Spider webs hanging from the low roof, but the four merely brust it aside. Soon, they came to a large door, that looked rusted and weak. Knocking on it three times, then pausing for a second 'Tama' tapped it twice gently, the figures moving back as the door was pushed open, and no sound was made.

"Hello, Thorns" Grinning from the door way was a rather beautiful female. Her short brown hair ending at her shoulder. Some of it pulled up to the side of her head for a short styled ponytail. Her brown eyes shimmering upon seeing them. Wearing a white sweater that fell over one tanned shoulder, and ended at little above her knees. Her orange skirt going to just a little past it. Wearing white leg warmers and brown shoes.

"Hey guys" Moving to the side, 'Thorns' let them in, then closed the door behind them.

Even though the outside hallway was nothing but grey stone and cob webs, behind the large rusted door was a large beautiful room, with a high cieling. The stone walls covered by wood and then painted a deep red, with curtains hanging from the center and surrounding the area with pillows of different colors. behind it was a hidden door. To the left was a sliding door, steam making its way out from the thin shoji doors. Which led to the hot springs, and beside that was a door that led to the walk in closet. On the oppiste side was a large peach colored desk, and a black computer sitting atop it, papers scattered everywhere around it. And to its left was a mini fridge, and a little carry around stove. The plates, cups, forks and knives sitting atop the mini fridge. And on the inside, the door was a shinny metal color, with desgins that resembled flower patterns and cresent moons.

"Crimson" The unknown figure perked up, hearing its name.

"Yes?"  
"Tonight i need you to look up on great ones sons. Have everything you find on them sitting neatly by the fridge in the morning." Nodding, 'Crimson' quickly left to get to work. Peeling off the black mask, showing the face of a beautiful female. Her crimson hair falling over her shoulder, from her high ponytail, her forest green eyes locked onto the computer screen.

"Slayer, i need you and Serpent to poolish and sharpen all weapons. I think we have a worthy fight coming up" 'Slayer' nodded, also peeling off the mask. Showing the face of yet another beautiful female. Only her hair is a dark brown put into a high ponytail, that ended at her midback. Her dark brown eyes shimmering in excitement at the thought of a good fight. next was Serpent, who's black hair was pulled back into a short rats tail. The handsome face of a male, his onxy eyes only held sibiling love towards the females.

"Whaterver you say Tama sama" Chirped 'Serpent', as 'Slayer' began to drag him to the hidden door, and both disappeared behind it.

"What about you, Tama chan?" 'Thorns' asked. 'Tama' peeled off its own mask, the hauntingly beautiful face grinned with pink lips. Her own milky brown eyes dancing in amusement. Raven curly hair pooling to her mid back in silky gentle waves.

"Im going to think of a way to get our money, and have a little fun while were at it!" Chuckling, 'Tama' walked towards the pillowed area and fell down on top the yellow / golden one. Folding her arms behind her head and leaning back onto the pillow with closed eyes.

'T_his is going to be fun_ ' She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha looked on as Myoga jiji limped up to them, getting into the back of the limo with him and Sesshomaru.  
"Do you remember what they look like?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"..They where all wearing black.. there was.. three? four of them?" Myoga narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember.  
"Where they male or female?"

".. I dont know.. Their voice.. it could be either.."

"Do you know their names?" Myoga sighed, realxing his face, hoping that it would ease away the headache that was making itself known.

"I remember them calling each other.. Tama? Serpent? and ..Slayer?" Sesshomaru nodded and tyed down the information onto his laptop.

"What where they after?"

"Your fathers money" Both boys blinked.

"But even with the Will they wouldn't have been able to take out any money.. It would have to be either me or Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said, confused.

"They thought i had actual money. I wouldn't be surprised if they went after you two next.. please.. be careful" Both silver haired boys nodded, and Myoga jiji smiled at them.  
"So, who's all invited to the yearly ball?"

"Kouga Wolf, Miroku Houshi, Hatchi, Naraku Onigumo, Hakudoushi Onigumo, Kagura Spider, Kana Spider, Shippo Fox, Kirara Fire, Keade Miko, Kikyo Miko, Houjo, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Jinjinge, Hiten Thunder, Manten Thunder, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Shiori Bat, Totosai and Yura Hair." Sesshomaru named off'd the guest list from his laptop.

"It seems like you'll be busy" Myoga chuckled lowly.

"Ya, and those are just the people Sesshomaru and myself had to invite. But dad's 'guests' are also coming over." Inuyasha snorted, a clear sign he did not enjoy this yearly ball.

"So, who is going to be your dates?'  
"Dates?" The two bothers choursed.

"You didnt know? You have to have a date"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru sent his information over to his detectives, and leaned back in his work chair. A frown upon his face.

'A_ date? We've never had to have one before_ ' He thought, and glared angrily.

'_Myoga san is up to something..'_ He concluded, crossing his arms over his chest as he pondered what it would gain to have dates.

'W_hat is your reason?_ ' Sesshomaru questioned in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sighed, as he wrote a note to Kikyo Miko. She was his only option, since the other girls where to gaga over his half brother. He just hoped she wouldn't turn out to be one of those weird girls that feel at his feet drooling like most women, or just wanted to date him for his money. Sighing, he finished it up and sent it through email. To lazy to acutally print it and stick it into a envolpe and mail it. And besides, the internet was WAY faster!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tama' yawned as she got up, whipping the tiredness from her eyes and making her way over to the fridge to grab a drink. Her sour mood turned bright when she spotted the neatly placed sheets onto the fridge. Forgetting about her thirst, 'Tama' curiously read every word, obsorbing every bit of information it contained.

"What's that Tama chan?" A tired 'Thorns' asked, trying to peer over her shoulder, yet was to short to do so.

"Information on the great ones sons" 'Tama' explained, and passed it to her.

"Oh my god! Their friggin gods!"

'Thorns' eyes toke in the detail of the pictures of the two brothers. The tallest one has long think shimmering silver hair, and golden eyes. He was the oldest and very buisness like, a frown on his face and his eyes betraying nothing. He wore a white buisness shirt and black dress pants. His black tie undone and hanging losely around his neck. The first four buttons undone, showing off his creamy skin and giving just a small peek at the six pack hidding in the shirt.

The youngest boy's own silver hair was thick yet was just as long. His eyes more of a golden color, wearing a white muscle shirt that showed off his muscular amrs. With baggy red pants, and a red cap on top his head turned all the way around. He was grinning, with amusement shinning in his golden deepths.

"That they are!" whislted 'Serpent', who had woken up and come to see what 'Thorns' had screamed about.

"Shut up!" Moaned Slayer, rolling over in her sleep. 'Crimson' did the same, and both females slept on.

"So, what are we doing Tama chan?" Thorns asked, taking her eyes from the beautifully sinful picture.

"It seems the great one was suppose to hold the yearly ball, but since hes... indisposed his sons are taking care of it."  
"So?" 'Serpent' said, shrugging.  
"We're going to it"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, we're going to that party"

"But.. But Tama chan! We have to be in pairs! And we cant go out without our masks!" 'Thorns' said, pouting.

"Serpent will take care of our dates, and as for with our masks. My dear Thorns, this is a mask party"

"ohhh"

"Yes, now wake up Slayer and Crimson. Go pick out your outfits and get one for me and Serpent. Serpent, get going and find us dates. I'll go over and remember the inside of the manshion so its easier for us to move around" Nodding, 'Thorns' and 'Serpent' headed out to do as they where told, while 'Tama' headed back to the computer. The grin never leaving her face.

"Your sons and everyone once close to you is going to pay, great one, for all the things you did to me!" She whispered, her eyes hardening and the grin widening.

"Payback is sweet"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

SO? Like my new one? And what do you think she ment when she said ' Your sons and everyone once close to you is going to pay, great one, for all the things you did to me! ' ? who do you think should end up with who? you choose the pairings, **so start voting!**

Kikyo -

Inuyasha -

Sesshomaru -

Kouga -

Miroku -

Shippo -

Kirara -

Hiten -

Manten -

Shiori -

Naraku -

Kagura -

Kanna -

Ayumi -

Eri -

Yuka -

Houjo -

Jinjine -

Bankotsu -

Renkotsu -

Suikotsu -

Keade -

Hatchi -

Hakudoushi -

Totosai -

Yura -


	2. The Yearly Ball

ok, heres chappy two! Please enjoy and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The Yearly Ball

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out, his voice echoing in the halls of his manshion.

"SESSHOMARU!" He called yet again. After sending that letter to Kikyo, Inuyasha decided to see who his brother was going with. But when he went to his office, his room was empty. This was very unusal, since Sesshomaru was ALWAYS inside his office. You'd hardly find him walking the halls or even getting himself something to eat. Not that he would admit it, but Inuyasha was scared. What if those people that attacked Myoga jiji had gotten inside? Not that he douted his brothers strength, but Myoga jiji said there was about three or four of them. And they toke down all five of Myoga's bodyguards.  
"SESSHOMARUUUU!!" Inuyasha called out once again, sighing when he got no reply. He could only hope that if they did manage to get inside, that Sesshomaru was able to handle himself. Turning around, Inuyasha began his long journey back to his room.

'_I wonder what he is doing.._'

xxxx ' Else Where ' xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru sat down inside the hidden door in the hallway. A grin on his face as Inuyasha's footsteps began to get further away. Letting out a soft chuckle, he pulled out a large bag of pocky sticks, his eyes gleaming as he looked down at it. Taking three out at a time, he began to munch on them, a unusual happy smile on his usual unhappy face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tama' yawned loudly as she lifted her arms above her head to release some of the tenshion in her sore muscles.

"Tama chan! We found the perfect outfits! We even found hair dye and contacts!!" 'Thorns' cheered happily, running up to her with a large grin on her face.

"Good. How about our dates Serpent?" 'Serpent' grinned and walked over to them.  
"I happen to have found three men."

"But there's five of us" 'Slayer' explained, raising an eyebrow at the male in their group.

"Yes, but im going as a male and will take one of you!" He explained.

"So who are they?" 'Crimson' asked, crossing her arms over her chest, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Its a secret" 'Serpent' said happily, winking at them and then running off to the hot springs.

"HEY! I WANTED TO GO FIRST!" 'Thorns' yelled, running after him.

"Who do you think Serpent got?" 'Slayer' asked.

"Dont know, Dont care. As long as we get in" 'Tama' said, and grinned.

"I pity those poor fools" 'Crimson' muttered, watching as 'Tama' chuckled lightly to herself.  
"I dont" 'Slayer' said, a grin on her own face. 'Slayer' was more than happy to fight, and she was excited since she knew that these ones where going to be a challange. They hadn't had a challange since the olden days, when they first started out. But they where stronger now.

"We should get some rest, we're going to need it if we want to pull this off" 'Slayer' said, getting a nod of agreement from both 'Tama' and 'Crimson'.

"I'll go get Thorns and Serpent" 'Tama' and 'Slayer' watched as she walked to the hot spring. Both girls lost their grins, and a grim expression came to their faces.

"He will pay" 'Tama' promised under her breath.

"That he will" 'Slayer' said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing off his secret stach of pocky sticks, Sesshomaru fixed up his wrinkled outfit and made his way back to his office. Wanting to see what his detectives had come up with. Seating himself in his leather black chair, Sesshomaru turned on his lap top, finding out that they had indeed found something and sended something too him. Using the black mouse to his right, he opened the letter. Eyes darting over every word.

"Misfits hm?" He mumbled, resting his elbow on the desk and placing his chin inside his palm. A light frown on his face.

"Misfits.. what an odd gang name" Again he re read over the letter.

"It only consits of five members, and none know their real names?.. Why does those code names sound so familiar?" Sighing, Sesshomaru shut the lap top, standing and heading to his room.

"... I still haven't thought of anyone to be my date..."

xxxxxx ' Morning ' xxxxxxxxx

'Tama' looked on as the others rushed to get dressed, 'Crimson' and 'Thorns' applying make- up and forcing some onto a struggling 'Slayer'. Chuckling at them, she looked over herself. They did a good job on their outfits, she had to admit. They fit them very well.

"Ready to meet your dates?" 'Serpent' cheered, running over to them with an excited smile.

"Yes... So are they cute?" 'Crimson' questioned, earning a laugh from the rest.

"Do they know of us?" 'Tama' asked, and 'Serpent' shook his head no.

"I gave them fake names! I'm 'Harui', Thorns your 'Yuri', Crimson your 'Lunar', Slayer your 'Sakura' and Tama your 'Kai' "

(So no one gets too too confused. I'll only say their new codenames when others are talking to them. if you really didnt understand it, heres an example: Sperpent sighed as Tama patted him on the back. "Dont worry Harui, im sure theres a man out there for you" Serpent glared at her. "Shut up Kai". Understand now? hope so!Onwards with the chappy!)

"Come on, their on their way!" 'Serpent' called, pushing them out of their little underground home, and into the sunny outside.

"Did you say anything else?" 'Slayer' asked, and 'Serpent' shook his head no.

"You can come up with your own stories and such. I only said our "names" and that we met durning a storm in a cafe" He smiled happily, and the girls sighed.  
"So, what are their names?" 'Thorns' questioned this time.  
"Well, Lunar(Crimson) will be going with Renkotsu kun, Kai (Tama) will be going with Bankotsu kun, Sakura (Slayer) is with Suikotsu and Yuri (Throsn) will be coming with me!"

xxxxxxx ' Else Where ' xxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha's eye twitched, as another squeal left some females that seemed to have surrounded him. He looked to his left, to see his brother also in the middle of squealing females, only he had better self control and was asking them nicely to make way. Sometimes Inuyasha envied the way he was able to remain calm, but then again.. what kind of boring life would that be?

"Oi! Move!" He barked at them. Having the opposite effect he wanted, for the females merely giggling.

"Back off!" A female voice shouted out, and all turned to the ragging obsain haired female, who's coal brown eyes where aflame.  
"He's MINE!" She explained, and grabbed him by the arm, hugging it and leaning against his shoulder. Blushing, Inuyasha coughed, the uneasy silence getting to him.

"W-What are you all looking at! Get to work, the ball starts in a couple of hours!" He yelled out.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he watched his half brother, thanks to his little date more than half the females left in fright. Turning back to his work, Sesshomaru let out a small unoticable sigh. He had finally found a date, to bad it was with the 'wind witch' as everyone called her. Kagura Spider was going to be his date. Who also happened to be a girl involved in his fan clubs, going so far as to sell some of his things off to Ebay. i mean come on! That was his stuff! HIS STUFF! Even he wouldn't step so low as to sell someone's stuff.

"Sesshomaru sama" Brought out of his musings, Sesshomaru looked over to Myoga jiji, who was smiling ever so brightly.

"Hai, Myoga san?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Spider san called, saying your to wear a blue or red tux to match her, and also to buy her a brouch the same color of your eyes, with matching earings, and for you to have a limo pick her up and bring her here. Also, that she expects this all to be done in less than twenty minutes."  
"The ball's not for another two hours.." Sesshomaru sighed.

'_Damn females_ ' He thought, grabbing his work and heading up to his room. A cell phone already in his hand, having also already dialed the flower and jewelary place.

Myoga jiji watched the two silver haired brother for the next hours. Smiling ever so softly, as he recalled older times. Times when they were mere children, running around with their father and mother. But alas, those times where over. With harder times to come.

'_Tashoi sama... you left to early. They are not ready to deal with the world you have so carefully made over your years. Let alone face them_ ' He thought, looking down to his stomach, which was bandaged under his polo shirt.

'_I fear for them, Tashoi sama. I fear for them and their reactions towards the truth._' Sighing, he glanced at them once more. Inuyasha was blushing as Kikyo yelled at more females that tried to get to him, and Sesshomaru was trying to get everyone to work. To bad all the employers where lazy and on their 'break'. Offering a small smile in their direction he turned around and began to walk away, intending to stay clear of this years ball. He only hoped that they would go easy on his old friends sons.

xxxxx ' At The Ball ' xxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood at the doors, their dates silently to their side.  
"Welcome, Hojo, Ayumi" Sesshomaru said, to the pair that came in. Houjo was a male with short brown hair, with an innocent face that had women attracted towards him, with large brown eyes. He wore a normal black and white tux, a small mask covering his whole upper face, the rims of his mask stick out wide, designed like golden wings. His date, Ayumi is a average looking female, with short slightly curled hair, and brown eyes also. She wore the same mask as Houjo, only her's being a very light red in color. She wore a simple elegant dress, with small straps holding up the light red dress that ended at her knees. Wearing white high heels.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru san" Bowing polietly, the two walked in furhter to where the ball was held, having dropped their jackets off in the large closet room on the way their.

"Welcome, Hiten, Yura" Hiten was a very attractive male, with his long pitch black hair put into a long braid. Red endless eyes, that seemed to draw your very soul to him. He wore a black leather jacket, with a white muscle shirt under it and black pants, that had a large whole in his left knee. his mask was designed to be the face of a dragons, being golden in color. HIs date, Yura's was also golden, only her's being a cats design, that even had the ears too! She wore a black dress that ended above her knees, and heels that had a lace wraping around her leg ending just before her knees. The dress itself was both sleeveless and strapless. Her short brown hair matching her earthy brown eyes.

"Thanks you, Sesshomaru san" Bowing like the others had done, they followed suit inside.

"Welcome, Manten, Hana (There weren't enough females so i had to add a few)" Unlike his brother, Manten was not the most handsome, or attractive male. He had rather pale and yellow skin, with only a few hairs ontop his head and some in the back pulled into a short rats tail. With large eyes and small black pupils. His mask was of a oni's face, green in color. He wore a black tux. His date Hana, who was unlike him and very attractive. Her short wavy golden locks contracted against her tanned skin. Green eyes shinning brightly in innocence that resembled Houjo's. Wearing a dark grey dress shirt, and a black end lenght skirt. Black doll shoes on her feet. Her mask was just swirls of designs, that was small and only covered around her eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru san"

"Welcome, Naraku, Kanna" Inuyasha now said. Naraku was a attractive man in his own way. Though his grin usually gave most of the female population the creeps. With wavy black hair, pulled back into a low ponytail at the moment. Dark red small eyes, and wearing also a black tux. His mask was of a spider, with all eight eyes. His date Kanna was a small women, with snow white short hair. A white flower tucked behind her ear. Black eyes void of emotion looking out ahead dully. Wearing a white kimono, sash and sandals. Wearing the same mask.

"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Shippo, Shiori" Shippo was a little younger than the rest, but he was still invited every year to their yearly ball. With auburn hair thats held back by a green elastic. Turqouist eyes shinning playfully as they looked around with excitment. He was still very handsome, and older women usually called him 'little brother' or 'kawaii chan'. He wore a golden colored tux, with a white shirt tucked under it. Wearing a matching golden fox mask. HIs date, Shiori was a very beautiful girl, who has blue short hair, small navy blue bows on either side of her head, and violet eyes. She wore a navy blue kimono, with a golden sash. With a blue fox mask.

"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Keade, Totosai" Keade was an old women, with grey think hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a red bow. Wearing a miko's outfit. She wore no mask but instead a patch over her right eye. Her date Totosai was also old, if not older than even herself. With grey/white hair pulled back into a ponytail, bold on top of his head though. Thin long mustach, like a french man, and a small curled beard. (Sp?) He also wore no mask, and wore a green Haori (the top part of japnese traditional clothes) and brown hakama (the bottom part. and if im wrong please let me know so i can change it)

"Thank ye, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Jinjinge, Eri" Jinjinge, like Manten was not attractive, but yet he had something about him that made others like him. He was rather tall, about six more inches above Sesshomaru, and was also big in muscles. He has large bug like eyes, and was wearing a green tux, and a mask that covered most of his face and was designed with jewels of different kinds. His date, Eri was a pretty women with short brown hair and normal brown eyes. She also wore a matching green dress, and green shoes. Her dress being long sleeves and dragging lightly on the marble floor. She wore the exact same mask as her dates, only the jewel imbended into the mask was of different colors.

"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Kouga, Yuka" Kouga was an attractive male, with long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. A brown headband keeping his bangs out of his blue eyes. He wore a dark brown tux, and a lighter brown wolfs mask. His date Yura wore a brown dress, that only had one strap. Her dress was puffed out and ended at her knees. She wore white leg warmers with it, and brown doll shoes. Also with a headband, only her's being white, and with a white wolfs mask.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru san."

"Welcome, Miroku, Kirara" Miroku was a very attractive male, but was also a very perverted male. With black hair pulled back into a small rats tail. With violet blue eyes that could swoon any women, well, almost any women. He wore a very fancy dark purple long sleeved sweater, and dark blue jeans. A buhdas mask on. Kirara was a very attractive and playful women. With long creamy colored hair, and red eyes that resembled a fire. She wore a red shirt that has long baggy sleeves, but has a cut on the shoulders, showing off her creamy skin. With that she wore navy blue jeans, and wore a red cats mask.

"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Hatchi, Neta" Hatchi is a short bulky male, with brownish grey short hair and black eyes. He wore a black tux and a raccons mask. Neta was also a short and slightly bulky female, with very short pitch black hair and coal black eyes. Wearing a raccons mask also. With that she wore a black dress with a large lacy bow on the front, two buttons under it.

"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Hakudoushi, Umeko" Like Shippo, Hakushoushi was a little younger then the rest. With shoulder length pale lavender hair and lavender eyes. He also like Shippo, was called 'little brother' or 'kawaii boy'. He wore a white black patterned haori. And white black pattern hakamas. He wore a white horses mask. Umeko has light pink hair and lavender eyes like her dates, only in a lighter color. She was very pretty, and wore a black kimono with wite patterns. A black horses mask covering most of her face.

"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Renkotsu, Lunar" Renkotsu was an odd man, with an obssession of fire. It was said the reason he was bold was because he set his own hair on fire. But that was only a rumor. He was handsome though, so not many females cared that he had no hair. They also fell for his onyx eyes. He wore a dark red tux and a fire designed mask, the flames going just a little above his head and going off to the sides. his date, Lunar was a very beautifully attractive female. With long black red streaked hair, kept in two ponytails on either side of her head and black/blue eyes. She wore a very flatering dark red dress, the thin straps hanging off her shoulders, with no back, only thin strings that criss crossed to hold the dress on. The lower part ending mid thigh, and was puffed out a little. With it she wore dark red high heels that tied around her ankle and twice around her legs. She wore a red cresent moon mask.  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru san"

"Welcome, Suikotsu, Sakura" Suikotsu was a attractive man like his brother, Renkotsu. Only he has thick raven locks, and dark chocolate eyes. He wore a black tux, with dark brown trimming along the ends of his sleeve, and his collar and at the edges of his shirt. He wore a black mask, that was curved like glasses, only at the edges it was turned up and was pointed. Sakura, his date was also beautifully attractive, with long purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail. With maroon colored eyes. She wore a black dress that had the straps wrapping around her neck, and contacting to the opposite side on the back of her dress. It was long and very elegent, with a slit up both sides showing long creamy legs, with her short black heels.  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru san"

"Welcome, Harui, Yuri" Harui was a handsome man, with short green hair, and lime green eyes. He wore a green snakes mask, that only covered his upper face. Wearing a dark green tux, and a white muscle shirt under it. His date, Yuri was another beautifully attractive female, with short white/green hair and black/green eyes. She wore a white strapless dress, with a green belt that hung lazly around her small waist. With small white heeled sandals.

"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

"Welcome, Bankotsu, Kai" Bankotsu was as handsome as his brother, Renkotsu and Suikotsu. With long raven locks kept back into a braid. Blue eyes that had every female with envies of them or obessed over them. He wore a normal blue mask, the exact same as Suikotus's. Wearing a dark blue jacket over his wite muscle shirt. with dark blue baggy pants. Kai, his date was a beautifully attractive female as well. Her black aqua highlighted hair was kept down in small gentle waves. With large aqua eyes. She wore a navy blue dress, that ended just before her feet. One slit going up her left side, stopping just before mid thigh. Showing the thin navy blue high heels and porclien pale smooth skin. White thin straps that was twisted into a small bow on each of her shoulders.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha san"

With the last of their guest inside, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shot the door, and headed into the ball room. Where everyone was either gathered talking or dancing happily. Yet even with so many people around, and so many pairs of eyes not one noticed how Kai's eyes narrowed as they landed on the silver haired brothers. And no one saw the slight smirk tugging at her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

x

That toke me a while to write. But finally its done! Anyways, review!

And even though i made people other peoples dates doesnt mean their going to end up with them. **So vote for pairings!**

Also, i forgot to write these four to the pairing list. so here they are now.

Tama -

Serpent -

Crimson -

Thorns -


	3. Authors Note

These are the ones people picked so far. (Also, if you didnt know, the (2x) means two votes for that person, or how ever the number may be.)

WE NEED MORE!! Come on people, start voting!

Tama - inuyasha (2x) / bankotsu / kouga

Serpent - Kirara / Shiroi

Crimson - Kouga / Inuyasha

Thorns - Shippo / Hakudoshi

Slayer - Sesshomaru (2x)

Kikyo -

Inuyasha - Tama / Crimson

Sesshomaru - Slayer

Kouga -

Miroku -

Shippo - Rin / Thorns

Kirara - Miroku / Serpent

Hiten - a guy

Manten -

Shiori - Serpent / Hakudoushi

Naraku -

Kagura -

Kanna -

Ayumi -

Eri -

Yuka -

Houjo -

Jinjine -

Bankotsu -

Renkotsu -

Suikotsu -

Keade -

Hatchi -

Hakudoushi - Shiroi / Thorns

Totosai -

Yura -


	4. Blushes and Fake Tears

**Alright, heres another chappy! So enjoy. **

**Also. Sorry it toke so long and is so short, but i promise that the next one shall be longer**

**!!!REVIEW FOR PAIRINGS!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

Sesshomaru sometimes wished that he wasn't known as the ice prince, or even known for not showing any sort of emotion. This time being one. He wanted to strangle his date until her last breath left those red painted lips. Instead, he settled for ignoring her and sweeping his eyes across the ball room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. His and Inuyasha's father's guests where mingling with their own, talking and chatting about caree's and, of course, money. But, one particular person, or, women caught his interest. She was near a group next to the stairs, that led up to his and Inuyasha's room. Her, who's eyes burns with annoyance, and stance clearly shown she didnt not really wish to be here, or in a dress for that matter. He was surprised there was someone else here that also did not want to be. Taking a look at his date, to see she was 'busy' cleaning underneath her nails and humming horribly off tune, he stood up gracefully. Intending to strike a conversation with her, hopeful that she would not disappoint him and make this little trip a waste of his time. As he neared her, the more he took in about her apperence. Also taking note that she had come with Suikotsu, who at the moment was being held in a deep conversation with his brother, Bankotsu. He was about to make his presence known to her, went someone beat him to it.

"Hello, my fair maiden" It was that damned perverted Miroku Houshi. Deciding to see how this would play out, he leaned against the wall and watched.  
"What do you want?" her voice was strong, like his. No, not in a manly way. Her voice was very femine, the strength in her voice came from the strength to control her emotions. It made her seem powerful.

"Why, just to talk my lovely maiden" Miroku said, ever so shyly. Taking a stand next to her against the wall, a couple feet from Sesshomaru.

"Go hit on someone else, like your date" Miroku pouted at her.  
"But she's happily talking with Harui kun"  
"So? Thats not my problem" Sesshomaru almost let out a chuckle at her response. She seemed like a fiery girl, all the more reason to talk to her. She would most defintly prove to be entertainment.  
"Maybe you can help me make her jealous?" Miroku offered, taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips. Giving a soft kiss on the back of her palm.  
"..eh?" A large blush rose on her cheeks, and she used her other hand to slap him across the face.  
"HENTAI!" Huffing, she toke her hand back and walked away, forgetting about her date. Taking a glance at Miroku, who twitched on the floor, he stepped over him and followed after the women. A smirk coming to his face. Briefly wondering other ways to make her blush such a adorable red. And just maybe he could make her blush deeper?

* * *

While Sesshomaru went after Suikotsu's date, Suikotsu himself didnt even notice that she was gone. Instead he kept his conversation with his younger brother. Who also didn't notice that his date had wondered off.

* * *

'Tama' casually wondered over to the steps. Making sure not to look suspicsious. Taking a few glances around, to make sure no one saw her, she silently headed up, remembering where every room led and where all the hidden passage ways were. 

Sneaking along the walls, to not to be seen by maids and the occausal butler, she made her way towards her wanted distenation. Having to turn down many different halls. But soon 'Tama' reached a dead end. On the wall was a large picture, with a young Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in it. Inuyasha being around three and Sesshomaru nine. The brothers where fighting over a large brown teddy bear. Grinning at it, she walked foward, placing the tips of her fingers on the picture, where the right eye of Inuyasha was. Taking a few steps back, she watched as the picture flun open silently, the wall behind it pulling apart.

'This is to easy' she thought.

"What the hell are we doing up here?" The gruff voice of a male had 'Tama' running to the picture, frantically pushing her fnger to the same spot as before.

"Come now Inu chan. Im sure you know what were doing up here" Cursing her luck and every god she could think of, 'Tama' watched as the wall began to close, to slowly for her liking.

"Wha..What are you talking about wench? And dont call me that!" Footsteps could be now heard heading in her direction, and 'Tama' quickly placed on a mask of innocence. Taking one last pissed off look at the photo, she ran to where she heard the voices. Turing a corner she dumped into a hard chest, faling backwards from the force and landing on her ass.

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" She looked up into the angry golden eyes of none other than Inuyasha. Playing innocent, she forced a few tears to spill and glared up at him from her postion.

"I tried looking for the bathroom! But..hic.. But this place was to big..hic.. and i've been lost for..hic.. a long time.." She said through believable hiccups.

"Ah! Dont cry! Come on, ill bring you back downstairs" He said, waving his arms around widly as more tears made their way down her smooth pale cheeks.

"Really?" 'Tama' asked, looking up with fake happiness. Then 'happily' jumping to her feet and grabbing onto his arm. Hip checking the other women off of him by doing so.

"Hey!" Both Inuyasha and 'Tama' ignored the womens protested shout, and began to walk away.

"Inu chan! Wait!"

* * *

'Serpent' and 'Thorns' danced togther, happily minding their own buisness. Or, they where. That was until a male bumped into 'Thorns', knocking down not only poor 'Thorns' but him as well.  
"Im sorry!" The male apologized from on top of her. Yet the female only stared into bright emerald orbs, unable to look away from their captivating gaze. 

"Um.. Miss?" Blushing, 'Thorns' realized a little to late that he had already gotten off her and was waiting for a reply from a question she did not hear.

"Um.. ya.. sorry.." She said cheerfully, giggling nervously as she allowed him to help her up.

"My names Shippo" The boy said, with a lopsided boyish grin that had 'Thorns' heart racing.  
"..Um.. oh, Yuri" She stuttered, blushing deeper as the male chuckled.

"Im Harui" Both looked at the male, whos arms where crossed and eyes narrowed distastefully at Shippo.  
"And im her date" He added. Shippo, understanding, smiled at them.

"Im sorry, ill leave now. It was nice to meet you both" 'Thorns' watched as the male walked towards a group of gathered people, who where laughing joyisly.

"What was that all about?" 'Serpent' glared at the blank face of 'Thorns', and then angrily stomped off to find 'Slayer', to vent out his anger.

Watching as her date walked off, 'Thorns' wondered briefly what crawled up his ass and died, then went over towards a couple females. Hoping to make coversation until 'Tama' was done and they could leave.

* * *

**Its not long at all but im finally done this chappy! Next one should be out soon, and dont forget to vote for pairings!**


	5. Announcement

****

**All Stories are up for adoption. I'll be leaving fanfic for a while and will be deleting this account.  
(if i can figure out how to...)  
Dead-line for adoptions are Ocotber 31, 2007.**

Any who want to adopt, email me please. It's first come first serve.  
ill post up the author's pen name next to the story so people know who is continueing it.  
i'll also tell the author my plot for the story, or they can change it to how ever they see fit.

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers.  
I wish everyone luck in their own stories.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly approached the still fuming female. Hoping to look like he just happened to notice her, he brust past her. Their shoulders just touching and gaining her attention. 

"Ah, sorry." He said, turning to look down at her. A smirk playing at his lips as he watched a hand travel to her shoulder, to the stop where they had touched. But it disappeared when she whipped at herself, as if he had left imagenary dust on her.  
"No problem." She said calmly, as she crossed her arms and began to look around.

"Looking for something?" She ignored him and kept looking over the heads of others. After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru felt himself getting angry. How dare this one female ignore him? _HIM?_ The first son of 'The Great One'? With grinted teeth, he coughed to get her attention. Yet she made no move to acknowldge him. Again, he cleared his throat, only louder. Her eyes stayed in front of her, going from side to side in their search.

"Miss Sakura?" He asked. Smirking as she looked back at him, her maroon eyes questioning.  
"What?" He noted her unlady like behavoir. And for some reason, he was more attracted towards her for it.

"Ah, i was wondering.."

* * *

**srry that i couldnt write you all more, but who ever adopts this will continue. i wish you all luck in writing your own stories.**


End file.
